


Dessert

by WillowLovecraft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bossy Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLovecraft/pseuds/WillowLovecraft
Summary: Dean can't help himself when Cas eats ice cream. A short cannon fic, basically just smut.





	Dessert

[](https://postimages.org/)

After Cas and Dean's date on Saturday night, they had stopped to get some ice cream. The movie had been great. It was a scary movie and Cas was more than eager to hold onto Dean's arm when scary pop ups came on the giant screen, the loud noises always got to him. So he thought treating Cas to some ice cream or a shake would calm him down alittle.

But Dean never thought after all the day had held for them, that he would be sucking Cas dry in the back seat of the Impala before they even got home.

It started when Cas ordered a new ice cream with whip topping and cherries covering the top of the bowl. They had sat down and ordered, Dean ordered a chocolate brownie topped with caramel sauce. Opting out on getting his regular pie, it seemed like a good idea to change things up a little tonight.

"How's your sundae thing, Cas?" Dean said as he took a bite of his and moaned at his warm brownie.

Cas took a bite of his sundae, first by biting off a cherry off its stem and then scooping a big bite with whip topping and vanilla ice cream. "Hm... It is good, Dean, thank you." He smiled, with whip cream on the corner of his mouth. And of course Dean's eyes zeroed in on it.

'Shit...how can he be so cute and sexy while eating some damn ice cream? Come on, its just ice cream...' Dean tried to put it out of his mind by looking out the window and trying to eat his brownie without looking up at Cas. 

Cas halfway moaned, making Dean look up immediately. And what he saw was down right sexual. Cas' wide lips covered in whipped cream and whatever white substances covering them. Dean's mouth fell open slightly. "Is it...uh is it good Cas?" 

He smiled and looked down, "Very." It was a very innocent smile, one of true happiness. Dean couldn't help but smile at him. But looking at his wide chapped lips did something to him, making his stomach curl in tightness. Dean watched him as he licked his lips, still leaving some on the corner of them, again.

"Jesus." Dean mumbled.

Cas looked up in concern, "What?" 

"Oh uh I was just sayin, you got stuff on your mouth." 

"Oh I see..." Cas grabbed his napkin and whiped his mouth. "Better?"

'Hell no...' Dean wanted to say. Because when he was done whiping, some had transfered down to his stubbled chin. Which made Dean's mind race. "What am I gonna do with you?" He laughed and picked his napkin up and whiped it off for him. Cas smiled into his touch, Dean took his thumb and ran it across his damp bottom lip. Cas looked up at him, his lip still stretched to the side, showing the tiniest bit of teeth. That look did it for Dean. "Damn, Cas..."

He moved his head up to look at Dean straight in the eyes. "What?"

He took his hand away and went back to digging at his brownie. "Nothing." 

"Hm. You Sure? Whats wrong?" His look of concern made Dean feel alittle guilty.

He smiled, his mouth full of brownie, "Not a damn thing, babe. You're uh just being really cute right now."

Brownie covered some of his teeth, making Cas smile and blush the slightest bit. "Thank you." He scooped up more of his ice cream and taking another cherry into his mouth. It chipmunked into his cheek. "But you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

"Says the man with a cute little cherry in his mouth." Dean said pointing his spoon at him.

"Pfft." Smilling agian, Cas continued to eat his dessert. He was genuinely enjoying himself. And so was Dean. He loved having Cas all to his self. Having Cas with him in the bunker was great. But lately the hunts and research was getting to them and Sam both. They needed a little time to their selves, and the heavy makeout session in the movies wasn't enough to show how much he loved Cas. He could shower him with all the burgers, sundaes and honey in the world and it wouldn't count as anything. They were materialistic things after all. And they wouldn't even cut it for Dean.

Dean had caught himself concentrating on him again. The way his lips wrapped around the spoon, or the way they looked wet with ice cream. Okay, he was turning himself on, well Cas was actually was turning him on. But shit, Cas eating ice cream? Maybe it was because it was melting in the bowl, so he had to suck it up in his spoon. Or the way his cheeks filled up with cherries. 

But when Cas finally licked his spoon clean, his tongue, his lips...Dean was memorized. And when he moaned, that was it. His mind, and the tightness went straight to his groin. "Okay. We're done here, Cas." Dean got up half eaten brownie, and layed a few bills for a tip on the table. He was half hard already. He felt like he should be ashamed to be hard just by watching Cas eat some damn ice cream.

"What? Dean, whats wrong?" He was concerned. Maybe he had done something wrong. The way Dean's face was, stern and his jaw locked in place.

"Nothin, just come on. Let's go." Cas got up and Dean led him in front of himself. One, to hide his growing hard on, and two, to show alittle dominance. Because why not? They walked out of the small diner and he opened Baby's backseat door and told Cas to get in the back. Cas' face told Dean that he was full on confused. 

Dean got in and drove baby halfway to the bunker. The silence was killing Cas, he scooted to the middle and leaned on the front seat. "Dean, what did I do?"

He looked back at him quickly, holding his hand for Cas to take. "You did nothing at all, babe. I promise." Dean kissed his hand without taking his eyes off the road. Dean's kisses always gave him little butterflies. They held hands until Dean swerved Baby onto the deserted road. Probably a mile from the bunker. "Dean? What are you doing now?"

He let go of his hand and put her in park, "You'll see." Cas could hear the smirk in Dean's voice. Which made him feel alittle better, reassured more that he really didnt do anything to upset him. Dean finally turned halfway around and planted a kiss onto him. It surprised Cas, he was not expecting it, but he soon gave way to Dean's lips. They were always so soft and always felt plump against his. Cas loves the way Dean snakes his hands to the back of his neck and holds him in place, how he's massaging his scalp. Their tounges mixing together, Cas always tried to take Dean over, he usually wins but it seemed like tonight was different. He pushed Cas back alittle, their hot breaths mixing together, "Lay down, Cas."

"Oh...um alright." Cas was nervous now, he positioned himself where his trench coat wasn't wrapped around his legs. He leaned his head against the door and pulled his hands together onto his waist, "Okay, Dean, am I laying properly now?"

"Well, you're not in my bed so...no." He chuckled. Cas smiled at him. Dean swung his leg over the back of the seat and put his leg right in between Cas' legs. He put his hands over Cas' head, leaning down into his face, "But this will do..." He turned Cas' head to the side and started to kiss his jaw and down to his neck, obtaining a small groan from him. Dean started to undo his tie, and started to work on his buttons. Kissing every inch of skin that started to show. When he got down to his belt, he opened up his white dress shirt, kissing and sucking small red marks along his belly and up to his pecks. He took one of Cas' small pink nubs in his fingers and the other in his mouth. Cas immediately moaned and his hands flew to Dean's soft sandy hair, pulling ever so lightly. Dean moaned back, popping off his now hard bud out of his mouth, "...Oh, this will do, Cas."

Cas hummed deep from his throat, "Hmm... Dean..." He looked up at him, he flashed a shit-eating grin and worked his lips down his now searing skin. He could tell he was getting Cas worked up. When he got to his belt he licked his tongue to each of his hips, nibbling as he undid his belt and working slowly to unzip his now fully hard member. He palmed and rubbed his hand along the curve of his dick in his underwear. Making him grind against his hand. "Want some more, Cas?"

"Oh, Dean...yes." With that Dean slid his pants down, his dick bobbed out, and he almost growled. He kissed around it, avoiding it all together, his stubbled cheek pressing against his member. "Dean please..."

He smiled, loving the fact he was teasing Cas. He loved it. He loved making Cas want more and more. Sometimes he even liked tease him so much that Cas takes charge. He loved when Cas pinned him face down into the bed and pound him from behind. Maybe if he played his cards right he could get him to do that later, might as well since Sam was gone, probably eating salads and visiting the library.

He finally licked up the side of his dick, earning a gasp from those kissable lips. Dean soon took Cas' head into his mouth, sucking hard. "Ah! Dean please!" Dean looked up at him, head still being sucked into his mouth. "You tease way too much." Cas' voice was deep and throaty. Dean knew that voice was full of lust. He looked in straight in the eye and slowly sucked him down fully. But he held his head there, making his tongue dance around it taking his time with it. He bobbed his head ever so lightly, his head hitting the back of his throat. Cas growled this time, taking his hand in Dean's hair, "Dean." He said sternly. He couldn't help but smile. Sucking up and hollowing his cheeks, Cas' hand tightly gripping his hair, bucking his hips up. Dean let him fuck into his mouth. "Mmm Dean...yes...your mouth...so hot." His voice wavering through each thrust. Dean hummed everytime his mouth was full. Hearing Cas' breaths hitch, his chest heaving, he knew was close. All that did was turn him on even more. Knowing that his mouth could make Cas come each time.

Dean didn't think he was doing much but Cas definitely seemed like he was enjoying himself. When yelled his name he was halfway expecting to have a mouth full, but everytime Dean sucked him off it seemed like there was more and more each time, and he always swallowed every bit. Which took alot of practice and lots of head. 

"Dean! Yes!" His hips stopped bucking but Dean still bobbed his head a few times. 

His hand finally loosened its grip, Dean made an obscene popping noise, "Was that good?"

Cas swipped his thumb along the bottom of Dean's lip, "It's always good, Dean." He pulled his face up to his, Dean's hard on pressing into his hip. "Maybe I'll help you with that later." Cas winked, and Dean pressed his lips to his.

"Well, you're always the best, best dessert for my tastes anyway."

"Then let me taste my favorite when we get to the bunker." Dean couldn't hold his smile when Cas said that. He gave him a peck on his lips, hopped over the front seat, started Baby up and dug up gravel as he hit the gas pedal.


End file.
